The Land Before Time XV: The Quest to Sparkling Forest official transcript
Prologue: Opening Credits Narration/A Most Perfect Place Universal Pictures Presents In association with Paramount Pictures The Land Before Time XV: The Quest To Sparkling Forest Directed by Davis Doi Produced by Lisa Melbye and Deirdre Brenner Music by Michael Tavera and James Horner Starring the following: Felix Avitia Anndi MacAfee Aria Curzon Jeff Bennett Rob Paulsen Jim Cummings Miriam Flynn James Remar Jessica Gee Tress MacNeille Kiefer Sutherland Max Charles Connor Corum Meghan Strange Nika Futterman Sandy Fox Nancy Cartwright Michael Gambon Cheech Marin Frank Welker Samuel L. Jackson Alec Baldwin Kath Soucie Jessica Walter Danny Cooksey Will Ferrell Bailee Madison Dakota Fanning and also featuring William H. Macy as the Narrator Narrator: Our universe always existed for thousands of years and has always been home to many different types of creatures, all have faced unexpected challenges and they had to develop their own kinds of truth and wisdom to keep them safe and secure, the dinosaurs of the Great Valley had to learn some very important lessons as well too. Littlefoot, Chomper and the gang are playing rock football. Chomper: "Hey, Littlefoot, over here!" Littlefoot kicks the rock football over to Cera, then she kicks it over to Ducky, who kicks it over to Ruby, then over to Petrie, and Littlefoot wins the game. Littlefoot: "Alright, I won the game!" Ruby: "Good shot, Littlefoot, you did it." Cera: "Way to go, you won a real good score." Ducky: "You won, you did real good, yes, yes, yes." Grandma Longneck: "Alright, everybody, it's getting closer to night fall." Grandpa Longneck: "So it's off to bed for all of you 7 young 1s." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper go off to their nest beds. Fade to a black screen....... Scene 1: A beautiful morning/Topsy's warning Some of the grownup dinosaurs are having a morning breakfast, but Topsy is speaking to Ducky and Spike's mother, Petrie's mother, Tria, Grandma Longneck and Grandpa Longneck about something very serious happening. Ducky and Spike's Mother: "Oh my word!" Petrie's Mother: "Oh my heavens!" Grandma Longneck: "What's going on?" Grandpa Longneck: "Yes, Topsy, please tell all of us what's going on around here in this valley." Topsy: "Well, just as all of you can see, I've got some serious news to tell you here, a sharptooth named Scarface might be approaching someplace, so you'd better be on the lookout for him and his 2 cronies, Syke and Crusher." Tria: "Well, we're not gonna let them go near any of us." Petrie's Mother: "They're even worse than the original sharptooth was in our entire lives." Cut back to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Tricia, Dinah and Dana, who are wondering what's going on around here. Littlefoot: "What do you guys think the grownups are speaking about over there?" Cera: "Well, I think they're talking about a sharptooth named Scarface and his 2 cronies, Syke and Crusher, so we'd all better be very careful around them, or else they'll try to eat 1 of us." Ducky: "We do not want that to happen, no, no, no." Chomper: "We'll keep them outta here for good." Ruby: "Then it's all settled for perfect planning." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper begin playing around, 'til they see 3 peculiar faces. Petrie: "Toby?" Toby: "Petrie?" Cera: "Bethany?" Bethany: "Cera?" Ducky: "Shelly?" Shelly: "Ducky?" Ducky: "Oh my gosh, it is so good to see you guys, it is, it is, yes, yes, yes." Littlefoot: "It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Littlefoot, and this is Chomper, and this is Ruby, they're real good friends of mine and your cousins." Toby: "Well, Littlefoot, I think we're gonna like living here with all of you and your good friends." Shelly: "So right now, we can all play super fast racers." They all begin playing super fast racers, 'til they here the grownup dinosaurs speaking indistinctively. Spike: In Alarm Chomper: "What are they speaking about over there now?" Littlefoot: "I don't know, but I'm going over there to find out what it is." Ruby: "So are we." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and the others go over to what's going on around here, but Topsy is lying down looking terribly ill. Petrie's Mother: "Oh my goodness." Ducky and Spike's Mother: "Oh dear." Grandma Longneck: "This doesn't look good." Grandpa Longneck: "It's 1 heck of an illness to go about." Bron: "I don't recall any type of illness being this long or short." Cera: "Hey, what's going on around here?" Tria: "Well, Cera, your father is terribly ill." Cera: "Terribly ill? well, he's gonna get better, isn't he?" Tria: "I don't know, Cera, you see, some dinosaurs do, and some dinosaurs don't, and the only way to make this better is a sparkling night flower from Sparkling Forest." Cera: "Hey, that's a good idea, maybe I can bring my good friends with me on the quest to Sparkling Forest." Petrie: "Oh boy, Sparkling Forest, me coming with you to get sparkling night flower." Chomper: "So are we." Tricia: "Yippee!" Dinah: "Sicky Grampy No-No." Dana: "Uh, uh." They all head out on their quest to Sparkling Forest, and Bron, Grandma Longneck and Grandpa Longneck stop by to see how Littlefoot is doing. Bron: "Hey, Littlefoot, how are you doing?" Grandma Longneck: "Are you doing alright?" Littlefoot: "Yeah, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, of course I'm doing alright, it's just that I sometimes have flashback memories of my mom right before her passing." Grandpa Longneck: "Well, I suppose it's another 1 of those remembering stories again." Playing In Background (Flashback sequences of Littlefoot's late mother, Doris occur) Littlefoot: Remembering, remembering is a kind of hilarious thing it makes me think about time gone by a nice hello, a nice goodbye good memories I'll always have treasured remembering makes re-appear for better, for brave, or even worse I'll always have some remembering my remembering Bron: "Oh, we understand now, Littlefoot, your mother was truly amazing and beautiful, just like your grandmother, but I remember when she and I mated, we wanted a nice looking egg of our very own, and that very special hatched egg was you, but you weren't there yet." Flashback sequence Flashback Bron: "Alright, Doris, just a few more steps ahead." Flashback Doris: "Oh, good thing we made it up this hilltop." Flashback Bron: "Now, Doris, you stay right here with my in-laws, I'm going off on a very important mission." Flashback Doris: "Okay, Bron, I'll just stay right here and keep our perfect egg safe and secure." End flashback sequence Littlefoot: "Wow, so we do remember those wonderful times we've had with her in the past years." Grandpa Longneck: "That's good, now off you go on your journey quest, and make sure no sharpteeth or fast biters come along your way." Littlefoot goes off with his good friends on his quest to Sparkling Forest. A journey quest to Sparkling Forest/meeting an old peculiar face Littlefoot: "Hey, everybody, Sparkling Forest is not to far away, let's keep going." Ducky: "Oh, yes, yes, yes." Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Shorty, Tricia, Dinah and Dana walk around, 'til a peculiar voice is heard off screen. Rooter: (off screen) "Hey, Where do you kids think your going?" Littlefoot: "Oh, hi there, Rooter, me and my good friends and my adoptive brother, Shorty are going on a quest to Sparkling Forest." Cera: "And that's exactly where we're gonna find the sparkling night flower, so my dad can get better when he eats it." Ducky: "It is a very special night flower, it is." Petrie: "Oh yes, very special indeed." Spike: "Mmmm hmmm, mmmm hmm." Rooter: "Oh yeah, I see what you mean, well, Littlefoot, since you have your mother's heaven spirit watching over you and your good friends, I'm gonna be your guide to Sparkling Forest." The gang of 11 follow Rooter on their quest to Sparkling Forest, 'til they see a great big boulder blocking their path. Chomper: "Hey, what's that boulder doing here?" Ruby: "Oh my gosh, it's blocking our path." Ducky: "How are we ever gonna continue our quest to Sparkling Forest?" Shorty: "Oh my word." Petrie: "That not good." [To The Tune Of Big Water] Littlefoot: Great, great, great, big boulder it's a great, great, great, big boulder Ducky: It is big and gray, not dangerous Petrie: '''''It not scary and not "strangerous" Chomper: 'can't go anywhere around that great big boulder Ruby: we just can't take it Petrie: Me no can fake it Shorty: then we'll just need to break it Ends Cera: "I'm not gonna let that boulder stand in our way anymore!" Cera pushes the boulder aside, and it smashes to smithereens. Littlefoot: "Alright, Cera broke the boulder to smithereens!" Chomper: "Oh boy, now we can go to Sparkling Forest!" They all follow Rooter and continue their quest to Sparkling Forest. Shorty: "Hey, Rooter, what do you think might be in Sparkling Forest?" Rooter: "Well, I think you should all find out for yourselves." Cera: "We need to hurry up you guys, my dad's not gonna last much longer." The gang of 11 and Rooter stop right by the entrance to Sparkling Forest, and they lots of sparkling trees, rocks and shrubbery. Sparkling Forest Chomper: "Wow, Sparkling Forest is full of all sorts of sparkling things!" Petrie: "Very beautiful!" Ruby: "Hey, look, there are sparkling trees, rocks and shrubbery all over this place!" Littlefoot: "We know that, Ruby, but we still need to find the sparkling night flower." They all look around and find what they're looking for. Ducky: "Hey look, there it is!" Shelly: "There's the sparkling night flower!" Petrie: "Let me grab it, but only very carefully." Petrie grabs the sparkling night flower very carefully. Petrie: "Me got it!" Chomper; "You know, we really got good luck this time." [To The Tune Of Bad Luck] Littlefoot: If the mountain doesn't blow its top, that's good luck Ducky: If the sky water falls, but eventually stops, that's good luck Cera: if your feet don't get caught in bubbly goo, and you're on the grass no matter what you do Petrie: if a spike tail doesn't sit on top of you Gang of 11 and Rooter: That's good luck Ruby: "Take it away, Spike." Spike: Ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba Cera: if the log doesn't fall right down when you cross the creek, that's good luck Others: (joining in) good luck Ducky: If a stinging buzzer doesn't leaves an injury on your beak, that's good luck Others: (joining in) good luck Chomper: If a big strong breeze doesn't come then blows and blows Ruby: and drop a rock right on your toes Littlefoot: "What a relief." Ducky: If a creepy crawly doesn't fly right up your nose Others: (joining in) That's good luck Spike: Ba, ba, ba Shelly: good luck Bethany: When things go right and you feel just like you're thrilled Spike: Ba, ba, ba Others: (joining in) Good luck Ducky: "It's always getting better." Cera: Yeah right, and it's never getting worst." Littlefoot: 'when an earthshake doesn't happen, that's good luck Others: (joining in) good luck Cera: When a sharptooth doesn't find you all alone, that's good luck Others: (joining in) good luck Ruby: When he doesn't chase you into the stream Toby: and you'll never need to scream Petrie: and you no get stuck in the middle of a very scary dream Others: (joining in) that's good luck Spike: ba-ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Others: (joining in) good luck Spike: ba-ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Others: (joining in) that's good luck Spike: ba-ba-ba, ba-ba ba-ba, ba-ba Petrie: good Chomper: good Ducky: good Cera: good Gang of 11 and Rooter: Luck. Ends Scarface: (off screen) "Hey, who's out there lurking about?" Syke: (off screen) "Come on!" Crusher: (off screen) "Show yourselves!" Stomping Sounds Toby: "Uh oh, that's not who I think it is, is it?" Littlefoot: "It can't be worse than an earthshake." Ducky: "I do not like the sound of this at all, no, no, no." Bethany: "Even worse, it's Scarface and his fast-biter cronies, Syke and Crusher!" Chomper: "Let's get outta here!" Cera: "Right, let's go!" They all run away with the sparkling night flower and Rooter following them. Scarface: "Well? which way did they go?" Syke: "They went that way." Crusher: "Then let's go." Scarface, Syke and Crusher: Sounds Toby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Petrie: "Yikes, you no come any closer!" Ducky: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! They all continue running around, 'til they find a great big dinosaur bone to kill off Scarface, Syke and Crusher. Littlefoot: "Hey, you guys, look what I found!" Cera, Ducky, Petrie and the others rush over to see that Littlefoot had found the great big dinosaur bone. Cera: "Littlefoot, that's a good idea, we can use that great big dinosaur bone to kill them off!" Scarface: "Now we got you guys." Syke: "We got you right where we want all of you here." Crusher: "Now it's time to say goodbye to your entire lives." Chomper: Sharptooth Language "Not for long, Scarface, Syke and Crusher!" Cera and Chomper push the great big dinosaur bone at Scarface, Syke and Crusher, and it sends them flying to their deaths. Bethany: "Alright, we defeated them!" Archie: "Way to go, Rooter, I knew you and the young 1s could kill them off!" Rooter: "Oh, it's nothing, Archie, I'm just lucky they're safe and secure." Littlefoot: "Now let's all go back home to the valley and give Cera's father the sparkling night flower." Rooter and the gang of 11 head back home to the valley where Topsy is lying around waiting for the sparkling night flower. Scene 2: Back home in the valley/Topsy recovers Cera: (off screen) "Hey, uh, Daddy?" Topsy: "Cera? is that you?" Cera: "Why, yes, of course it's me, my good friends and I found the sparkling night flower in sparkling forest that can cure you outta your head cold." Petrie sets the sparkling night flower down towards Topsy's face, and Topsy looks at it 1st, then begins eating it right away. Grandma Longneck: "Is it working?" Bron: "Let's hope it works." Suddenly, something very exciting happens: Topsy is now recovered. Topsy: "Oh, thank goodness, I'm all recovered, thanks to that sparkling night flower from Sparkling Forest." Grandpa Longneck: "Well, my good friend, we're so relieved to have you standing up again." Ducky: "That is absolutely right, Rooter was there with all of us the entire time." Petrie: "He very nice and leader like." Topsy: "Well, good thing he kept you all in straight positions." Littlefoot: "Besides that, he's the 1 I met for the very 1st time right after my mom passed away from her injuries during that sharptooth attack, and he helped me to overcome it, 'cause I know that someplace up there, she's watching over me from the heaven skies right now." Doris (heaven spirit form): "Well done, Littlefoot, I'm very proud of you and your grandparents and your father and your good friends for doing such a brave journey quest." Littlefoot: "Thanks, Mom, so am I." Narrator: And that's exactly how Topsy got better from the sparkling night flower, and Littlefoot fondly remembered his mother and all of the wonderful memories they've had together as always." Fade to another black screen....... A memorial dedication says Dedicated to the loving memories of Judith Barsi (1978-1988), Linda Gary (1943-1996), Carol Bruce (1916-2006) Pat Hingle (1925-2009), Bill Erwin (1914-2010), Kenneth Mars (1935-2011), Michael Clarke Duncan (1957-2012) , John Ingle (1929-2012), Charles Durning (1923-2012) and James Garner (1928-2014). End Production Credits Directed by Davis Doi Produced by Lisa Melbye and Deirdre Brenner Music by Michael Tavera Voice Cast Members Credits Felix Avitia as Littlefoot (voice) Anndi MacAfee as Cera (voice) Aria Curzon as Ducky (voice) Jeff Bennett as Petrie (voice) 'Rob Paulsen as Spike (voice) Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck (voice) Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck (voice) James Remar as Topsy (voice) Jessica Gee as Tria (voice) Tress MacNeille as Ducky and Spike's mother and Petrie's mother (voices) Kiefer Sutherland as Bron (voice) Max Charles as Shorty (voice) Connor Corum as Chomper (voice) Meghan Strange as Ruby (voice) Nika Futterman as Tricia (voice) Sandy Fox as Dinah (voice) Nancy Cartwright as Dana (voice) Michael Gambon as Rooter (voice) Cheech Marin as Archie (voice) Frank Welker as Scarface (voice and snarling effects) Samuel L. Jackson as Syke (voice and snarling effects) Alec Baldwin as Crusher (voice and snarling effects) Kath Soucie as Flashback Doris and Doris' Heaven Spirit Form (voices) Jessica Walter as Flashback Old 1 (voice) Danny Cooksey as Toby (voice) Will Ferrell as Toby's talented singing voice (his Robert Goulet impersonation voice) Bailee Madison as Shelly (voice) Dakota Fanning as Bethany (voice) William H. Macy as the Narrator (voice) Category:Transcripts